Reign of Chaos Tails
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patreon requested. A, experiment of the chaos emeralds gone wrong.. or perhaps extremely well? And Tails walks as the most powerful being on Mobius, and seeks to feed his lusts.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, time for a full story commission. They opted for 5 long chapters as opposed to 10 shorter chapters. They were quite specific about what they wanted in this story, so let's get this going.**

* * *

Tails had gathered all seven of the chaos emeralds together.

It had been a bit of a struggle, but he'd managed it, using his scanner to track them down and his containment devices to prevent anyone realizing he had them.

He didn't like keeping secrets from his friends, but he knew full well that if word got out about the massive power sources all being in one place, it would only end with them all being stolen away, and he really didn't want to have to worry about that.

He planned to study chaos energy scientifically, something he'd never had the chance to do up to now, always having to improvise machery around it on the fly.

But now he had all seven together in one place. What's more, he had the Master Emerald, thanks to Knuckles, who felt it best if it was behind Tails' many walls and turret guns where Rouge and other thieves wouldn't be able to reach it, and several of the less powerful and unique, but nonetheless strong chaos emeralds that Sonic had occasionally encountered in his youth.

The weaker chaos emeralds were capable of being destroyed, and when broken they practically became part of the environment, flooding it with energy and trickering ecological disasters at random. Tails suspected that these smaller, less power emeralds were actually ill-formed versions of the core seven, and given enough time and pressure they would eventually become chaos emeralds like the initial seven.

If so, it might also be possible for the seven chaos emeralds to become master emeralds as well, as opposed to the temporary shift to super emeralds. It was all quite confusing, made even more so by the living spirit that dwelled within the Master Emerald.

He'd need the help of one of the Echidnas if he was to fully understand the ethereal aspect of it, but for now, he could handle studying the scientific aspect. The flow of energy, the transfer of power. Little did he know, the ethereal aspect of these gems was almost if not more important for his studies, as the emeralds could sense his emotions, his wants, his needs.

They could feel how eaten up he was within. Disasters he couldn't have stopped, failures he blamed himself for. He'd been awake far too long lately, been pushing himself far too hard.

He didn't want to stop his research and suddenly be forced to think about the things he'd lost.

Fiona and Cosmo came to mind, the most painful if not the most recent. His cheek still burned where Fiona literally slapped him off his feet, and he could still see Cosmo in her Full Bloom form, just out of his reach.

The fact that Fiona was a bitch or that Cosmo had specifically asked him to do what he'd done didn't ease the pain. It all just piled up within him, mixing together and making him feel so very, very weak.

Well no more he thought as he put the finishing touches on a device that he hoped would analyze the power of the chaos emeralds.

He would understand them, he would learn how to use them to prevent anymore disasters. Even as intelligent as he was, he couldn't have known how right he was. Perhaps it was inevitable given that these were the Chaos emeralds, but despite everything seeming to be in perfect order, things went wrong almost immediately when he turned on his device.

Electricity arced from the machine, gears ground together, heat built up, and the backup generators meant to contain any spillover of energy-and which were powerful enough to contain the equivalent energy of multiple nuclear explosions-burst into flame and began letting their stored energy spill out into the air around them.

Tails tried to leap into action and fix things, but he wasn't sure where to begin, unsure what had even gone wrong. He settled on making a beeline for the Master Emerald though, hoping that if he could detach it from the machine, it would kill whatever feedback loop of energy was causing this.

He was half right. The chaos stopped.

And his workshop exploded.

The mushroom cloud was seen for miles in any direction, and it was mere moments before help arrived, Sonic arriving on the scene with his speed, Shadow investigating the burst of chaos energy and arriving through chaos control.

Before they could see each other and begin their normal bickering though, they were both caught off guard by the realization that, despite the size of the blast they'd seen, and the clear line of scorched earth indicating the blast radius, Tails' actual house appeared to be fine, either unaffected by the blast, or somehow re-assembled after the fact.

Heading inside, the two of them caught a glimpse of Tails hovering in the air before two solid punches knocked them both unconscious.

When the hedgehogs came to, they'd been brought to the basement of Tails' workshop, Tails himself nearby, the look of calm on his face unsettling.

"It's nice of you two to have worried about me," Tails said in a condescending tone that sounded odd coming from the normally sincere fox, "But I assure you I'm quite alright. The explosion was but a rush of chaos energy escaping the mechanical trappings holding it in. Though I'm still not altogether sure how or why, the actual emeralds are fine. In fact," Tails tapped his chest, "They're all in here. I must say, the power feels almost… intoxicating~" There was something in his tone that unsettled both of the hedgehogs.

"My god.." Shadow said as the full implications of what was happening hit him. Tails had somehow merged with the emeralds, using them now as batteries to power himself like he would a machine. When Chaos had done this, it had become powerful enough to match Super Sonic.

Unlike Chaos though, Tails also had several raw, uncut chaos emeralds and the potentially limitless energy of the Master Emerald circulating through him as well. It was more than likely sheer improbility keeping him from detonating at the cellular level. He was, for all intensive purposes, a god.

Shadow couldn't begin to imagine what that must have been doing to his mind, or what a sentient mind would do to chaos energy. His blood grew cold at the understanding that he was likely about to find out."Now, since you're both here, how about we have a little fun~? I'd like to test out this energy before I take it out."

"Tails, buddy, I don't think you're thinking straight." Sonic said nervously. Tails snickered, "Quite the opposite, and ironic. I'm thinking more fluidly than I ever half. It feels like my processing power's been quintupled in an instant."

Tails moved, though not even Sonic could be certain he actually hadn't teleported it went so fast. He walked calmly behind Sonic, bringing his hand down on the nape of his neck. Sonic let out a choked gasp as he dropped to his knees, the shock of pain running through him so instantly and intensely his brain couldn't even keep up with it.

"Now like I said," Tails said as he let his thick, hard member slap Sonic in the face, "Let's have a little fun~"

Sonic practically went white at the sight of it. The rush of chaos energy had done more than alter Tail's mind and powers, his body had been affected as well.

His rod was impossibly long, more than twenty inches in length, and over four inches thick. It was warm, almost hot actually, and throbbing for attention.

Sonic opened his mouth in question, but his words never escaped, Tails grabbing his head and yanking it towards him as he thrust forward, thrusting his cock into the blue hedgehog's mouth and then passed it to his throat.

Sonic gagged hard, throat gripping Tail's cock as it choked him. Shadow watched with horror as tails abused Sonic's throat, thrusting hard to force more of his length inside, moving his feet to grind the heel of his foot against Sonic's crotch.

Sonic squirmed beneath Tails, gagging harder around it as he felt the pan form Tails' foot practically standing on him, Tails grinding his heel down harder to punish him for moving without being ordered to. Sonic's eyes watered, though whether it was from the pain of the foot grinding or the choking via his massive cock, not even Sonic was sure.

Neither were making things great. Tails kept going, hammering Sonic's throat harder as he grunted with the effort of forcing his cock in deeper, wanting his entire cock sheathed inside of Sonic's throat.

Unfortunately it was a bit too tight a fit, but Tails conceded that there was a better place to stuff his rod. He slid out of Sonic's throat and threw him over, the bound hedgehog landing with his face against the floor as his ass up.

Admittedly this was an even tighter fit, but unlike his throat, this hole could stretch out easier. Tails brought his hand down hard on Sonic's ass, making him yelp before he lined up between his cheeks, Sonic tensing nervously at the feeling of such a thick rod against his entrance.

Said tensing did him no favors, only making it hurt worse when Tails thrust into him. Tails moaned happily as he felt the hedgehog's tight ass grip around his rod, the tightness not slowing his member's penetration at all on account of the fox's new chaos energy infused strength.

Sonic could barely make any noise at this point, the roughness of Tails' fucking and the pain it resulted in so immense that he could barely think let alone to respond to what was happening to him. It was all so intense, and the only think he could even really perceive anymore was Tails' unreasonably thick rod ruining his once tight ass; occasionally mixed with his hand beating against it as well.

Tails lifted the blue blur up from the ground, lifting his legs and forcing them behind his head; locking him in a cox knot as he plowed into him from below. With gravity and his new strength, it was mere moments before he was completely hilted inside of Sonic.

Granted it caused a massive bulge in the hedgehog's stomach and no doubt put him through unimaginable pain-if not from the fucking itself than from the painful mix of shocks and heat that the chaos energy aura emitting from Tails' entire body (cock included) caused-but that was hardly of Tails concern.

Tails' power was wearing away at Sonic's impressive durability. He'd taken quite a lot of damage in his time, but he'd never taken this much at once and he'd certainly never taken it quite like this.

His eyes began to glaze over, but to make sure his mind fully gave in, Tails let his two namesakes rise up and reach around Sonic's body.

His member was solid, not from enjoyment so much as just pure stimulation. Regardless of the reasoning, Sonic's member was indeed erect, allowing Tails to toy with it, his two tails wrapping around it and rubbing it from either side.

Sonic groaned as he was stroked by the soft appendages, the pleasure jarring when mixed with the pain from Tails' continued hammering into his tight asshole. But Tails kept going, jerking Sonic's seven inches aggressively, the warmth and skill of it more than enough to feel wonderful and feel amazing in any other circumstance.

Soon Sonic started cumming from the pleasure, his body giving it to Tails' abuse, unable to fight the sensation or resist the control any longer. Sonic's body belonged to Tails now.

And Tails could sense it, his grin growing as he began rutting his former best friend even harder, drilling his tight body with as much as he could without causing permanent damage to it.

Which was still quite a lot to be sure, Sonic's having been capable of handling quite a lot. To that point, Sonic's mind might have been repairable up to then.

It wouldn't have been easy, but it would certainly have been possible given enough time and effort. This changed almost immediately upon Tails reaching his new body's first orgasm.

His seed, hot to nearly the point of boiling, flooded Sonic's insides as a release of chaos energy washed over his senses; breaking whatever mind might have been left inside of him. There was nothing now but a toy for Tails to use as he wished.

Tails let Sonic drop to the ground, the dead eyed hedgehog simply laying there as Tails floated over to his other captive. Shadow had been attempting to struggle from the first moment he'd realized what Tails was doing, but all he'd succeeded in doing was hurting his wrists on the restraints.

Shadow's inhibitor rings normally kept Shadow's power locked at fifty percent so he didn't cause unintentional damage. With his new power, Tails had somehow amplified their effects. Shadow couldn't even use chaos control to teleport out of the room, and despite his attempts had also been unable to remove the rings.

Shadow, never one to give up even then all seemed hopeless, attempted to fight anyway, launching himself at Tails in a spindash. Tails' didn't even bother blocking it, letting Shadow impact his body harmlessly to make it clear how ineffective it had been.

Only after this did he retaliate, grabbing hold of Shadow with such strength it stopped his spin attack. He tossed the hedgehog like a ragdoll, causing him to slam face first into the brick wall. Before he could move away from it though, Tails was immediately behind him, keeping him pinned against the wall as his hand began sliding along the "ultimate life form"s back end.

"Mmm~ You know, I think you might have a better ass than Sonic." Tails praised, surprised by this revelation, "Only one way to know for sure~"

Shadow continued to struggle, but it was pointless, achieving nothing but an amused look on Tails' face as he lined up to Shadow's ass and slammed in with enough force to crack the wall Shadow was being held again.

The force caused Shadow to go silent instantly, his expression of desperation melting into a thousand yard stare as the pain and the power broke his mind almost instantly.

It was a combination of Shadow's mind being fairly week as it was, and of Tails caring less to be careful with Shadow. Tails grunted as he rooted his cock into Shadow as carelessly as he would a cheap sex toy, molding it around his cock and breaking the until then virgin hole in.

After the first minute he wasn't sure Shadow was even conscious, but he supposed it hardly mattered. He could fill the weakly up whether he was conscious or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles the echidna and Silver the hedgehog both approached Tails' workshop. They'd seen the explosion that had gone off in the area some time ago, and concerned as they were, they weren't dim enough to try running in without any information.

They both tried to gather information on the situation, but no one was quite sure where where Sonic, Tails, or Shadow were. All were presumably caught up in some kind of trouble, a theory that was only reinforced when both Silver and Knuckles picked up on a distress signal coming from Tails' workshop.

It was in route to Tails' that Silver and Knuckles met up with each other, heading in together. Strength in numbers and all that. They approached the building, shocked that it was somehow standing despite the radius of the explosion.

They were both on guard, and as such nearly attacked when they saw Sonic leaving the building. When they recognized who it was, the two of them rushed forward to him to see if he was okay.

The two were quite shocked when Sonic went from weak stumbling to near his top speed in less than a second, striking both of them was several directions. The two took basically an entire battle's worth of beatings in point four of a second.

They dropped to the ground, Shadow stepping out and using chaos control, teleporting both of them into the basement, where Tails was waiting for them. They looked up in confusion at Tails, unsure what in the hell was happening.

Little as he understood, it didn't take much for Knuckles to know Tails was the current threat. The mad grin on his face spoke well enough to that. Couple that with Sonic attacking him, and Knuckles presumed there was some sort of mind control at work.

This in mind, Knuckled kicked off the ground, throwing a powerful blow at Tails. His logic being that he could perhaps throttle the mind control out of him.

Tails caught Knuckles' punch easily, seeming to exert no force whatsoever. He gave a grin, driving his fist into Knuckles' gut so hard it lifted the echidna off the ground. He landed hard on his back, gasping for breath before his head was grabbed.

Tails didn't even wait for Knuckles to be breathing properly again before slamming his stiff length into his throat, completely filling it within seconds.

He gagged hard, unable to breathe and panicking now that his strength had done nothing. He went for the most obvious way out, biting down hard on the member in his mouth, but Tails' new strength made that impossible, not doing any damage or bringing any pain.

If anything it just hurt Knuckles to try, like he'd tried to bite into solid steel. Tails grunted, forcing his head down harder as he thrust his hips down as well, forcing more of his cock in to drill the echidna's throat. Silver knew he needed to escape, but he wasn't sure how now.

Tails was radiating more power than he could even properly measure, and even if he could think of a way to sneak passed him, Sonic and Shadow stood nearby like well trained attack dogs. Silver gulped nervously as he watched Tails use Knuckles' throat like a toy, his balls slapping against the echidna's chin as he drilled his throat. His tails moved down, holding Knuckles' arms and legs so he couldn't struggle.

This let him use his hands to keep a tight hold on Knuckles' head. He moaned out happily as he fucked Knuckles' face mercilessly, able to feel how close he was to passing out. He grit his teeth, the knowledge that he was literally fucking the powerful echidna into unconsciousness bringing him over the edge.

Knuckles gagged harder as his throat was flooded, unable to breathe still as he was forced to swallow it all down.

Tails slid out of Knuckles' throat, letting the unconscious prey fall to the flood. He chuckled, turning Knuckles over and slapping his nice, juicy ass. He licked his lips upon seeing how it jiggled from the strike. Tails lifted Knuckles' up, his tails holding Knuckles' legs apart, his hands holding his arms apart.

He lined himself up to Knuckles plump cheeks, sending a jolt of energy through Knuckles body at the last moment to wake him back up. Knuckles couldn't even recall where he was or what was happening before he was pulled down hard, feeling a monster sized cock force his tight ring to spread open hard.

Knuckles screamed out in pain as Tails' tree trunk of a cock stretched his asshole, his hips beginning to move to pump into him aggressively. Sonic and Shadow watched from nearby, Silver thinking now might be his chance.

As he started to move, he paused a moment when he noticed something odd. Both Sonic and Shadow had what looked like Shadow's inhibitor rings, but locked around the base of their cocks.

Presumably they functioned like C-rings, keeping them both rock hard and also preventing them from cumming no matter how badly they needed it.

Silver mused on whether Tails had forced those on and used them to make the two of them work for him, or if they'd willingly allowed them to be put on after being controlled.

Either way, it was Silver's inquisitive nature that foiled his own escape attempts. Whether or not he'd have been able to escape the sex dungeon in the brief moment all eyes had been away from him or not would never be known, because the moment had passed now.

Shadow looked back to Silver, seeing the platinum hedgehog poised to bolt for the door. He rose a leg and striked Silver in the jaw with a kick. He was forced back against the wall, Sonic delivering another solid kick to his stomach to keep him down as Tails continued to play with Knuckles.

Knuckles' wailing hadn't quieted at all, Tails having gone from a rough pace to an even rougher pace as Tails sawed into him hard, utterly ruining his asshole. Tails switched to holding Knuckles up with one hand. With his free hand, he reached around to Knuckles' crotch.

Knuckles' cock had naturally grown hard from the stimulation, letting Tails grip him and start begin stroking him hard. Knuckles' cock was quite sizeable Tails realized; thick and solid.

It would be quite impressive, were it not for the size of Tails' member within view. He squirmed hard from the jerking, only causing his already tight gripping anus to squeeze even tighter around Tails' cock.

Knuckles squirmed around Tails' cock, his movements only helping his ass milk his new master's cock more. Tails chuckled at this, letting Knuckles writhe on his cock as he jerked him harder, sending small rushes of energy through his hand and into Knuckles' cock as her stroked him. Knuckles yelped as he felt it, plain and pleasure rushing through together, like he was having electricity flow through him but several times amplified.

His body tensed even further, Tails grunting as he put more of his strength into each thrust, trying to ram his entire length into the echidna. His tongue began to lull out of his head as he felt Tails slamming up into him, feeling like his entire body was being drilled. Tails could tell Knuckles' mind and body were both getting weak, but didn't stop.

He didn't stop when Knuckles came, coating his hand in warm seed, nor even when he came into Knuckles, flooding him hard with thick release. He kept going into Knuckles, pounding him harder after each release, letting more energy flow through his rod as he stroked him, forcing stronger and stronger orgasms out of him.

Tails didn't bother keeping track of how much time he nailed the emerald guardian, nor how many times they changed position.

Rather, he kept going until Knuckles' cock physically couldn't release anymore; his body slumped, conscious but not aware, member too worn out to even remain stiff. Tails, having only cum three times up to that point, let Knuckles fall off of his member. He landed in a large puddle of his own cum, ass full several times over with Tails' seed.

Tails stroked himself over Knuckles, finishing the job and painting the back half of him with his cum. This done, Tails turned his attention to Silver. A shiver went up the psychic hedgehog's spine, as he'd now seen more of Tails' incredible power.

Tails gave a smile, looking to Shadow and Sonic, "You two, have a little fun with Knuckles. Do a good job and I might let you take the rings off for a bit~" He purred, Sonic and Shadow bolting in a full tilt sprint to the prone echidna.

As Tails moved to Silver, Shadow and Sonic moved Knuckles into a vaguely doggy-style position, having to keep him up themselves. The two didn't hesitate to thrust into him from either end, spit-roasting him without shame.

All they could think of now were following their master's orders and earning some release if they were good. Knuckles was too out of it to even really take note as Shadow and Sonic plowed into him, his ass numb to the point that he could barely feel it anyway.

Silver, refusing to go down without a fight, fired off several psionic waves at Tails, putting as much power as possible into each attack.

They flowed over Tails with enough force to rend entire sections of a city, though they felt little more than summer breezes to Tails at this point, his body not seeming affected at all.

Despite the lack of effect, he decided that Silver needed a proper punishment regardless. He held out his hand, focusing the chaos energy flowing through it into the palm and creating another of the golden rings that Silver had seen on Sonic and Shadow.

Silver was on his guard, sure that Tails would intent to lock one onto his own member. Silver was fairly confident in his own mind and body, but then again, Knuckles probably had been as well and now he was being more broken every moment.

If there had been any hope of a grand battle, it was over before it started, Tails grabbing Silver from behind before he even realized that Tails had moved. His tails wrapped around Silver's hands, holding them out so he couldn't properly struggle with his psychokinesis.

He lifted Silver off the ground and slammed him down hard onto his cock, Silver wailing in pain as Tails moaned in delight, "Such a nice, tight girl~"

Critical as the situation was, Silver couldn't help but blush at this comment, face burning red. Tails groaned in pleasure as he bounced Silver hard on his rod, moving his hands around him to stroke his rod just as he'd done with Knuckles. Unlike with Knuckles though, he didn't let him cum.

He stroked his rod to full hardness, continuing to jerk his solid cock as his buried more of his own inside of him.

But when he felt Silver's cock throbbing, about to cum, he let the ring he'd created slide down the length of Silver's cock.

Once it reached the base, it squeezed tighter and locked into place. It was more chaos energy than physical, and completely blocked off Silver's ability to cum no matter how much pressure built up.

"Good girls don't cum without asking first~" Tails purred into Silver's ear, "Ask for it nicely, say you're mine, and then you can cum all you like~" Silver grit his teeth, closing his eyes and trying to focus his mind.

Maybe, he thought, if he built up enough mental power, he could blast Tails off of him and escape, get reinforcements and undo whatever had been done here. All he had to do was stay focused, block out the physical realm stimulation become zen.

He'd done it before in trying situations against impossible odds, he could do it here.

But as Silver would soon grow to understand, he'd never done so against a being on Tails' level of power. Tails continued to drill into Silver, pinning his body against the hard floor as he thrust more deliberately, pulling his entire cock out of him and thrusting his entire length back in with every movement of his hips, growing faster and stronger every few thrusts.

Silver's tension grew, body tense and sweating as Tails abused his body, all the while whispering to him how pretty and wonderful feeling a girl he was.

He tried to focus, really he did, but he was only capable of so much. He'd managed to built up energy sure, but if anything that made it even harder to focus the longer he went, as there was pressure building up psychically as well as physically.

His body felt like every square inch was being pressed down on, like a black hole had appeared at the core of his body and he was being pulled into himself.

His member swelled more and more, twitching and throbbing for release, but receiving none. Silver lost track of how long he'd been beneath Tails. He knew he'd been turned over twice, Tails fucking him with his legs down to the floor and up in the air, pulling out and cumming hard onto his fur both times.

He was changing position again now, turning Silver onto his side with a leg up over his shoulder, treating his poor prostate like an advanced stress toy. From here, Silver could see Knuckles sandwiched between Shadow and Sonic, both of them pumping their own cocks into his asshole together.

Seeing this suddenly caused a whole new wave of panic to flow through Silver as he realized that they'd both been fucking Knuckles as long as Tails had been fucking him with the ring on.

There was no telling how long they'd been locked into the rings before they had arrived today (assuming they'd only been there a day, Tails didn't seem to have any upper limit to his energy and likely would show no change if he'd been at it a year in).

Silver already felt like his whole body was ready to break down, and if Tails could just keep on going ceaselessly, not stopping until Silver's entire body shut down… the phrase about blood turning cold came to mind, but he'd been rutted far too hard for far too long for it to be literally accurate.

In any event, he opened his mouth, timidly whimpering, "I-I-I give…" He said, unsure what else he was meant to say.

Snickering, Tails rammed his cock against Silver's prostate again, "If you want to cum, just say, 'I'm your girl master, can I please cum for being a good girl?' and promise to submit forever~" Silver bit his tongue to nearly the point of bleeding, trying to force himself to stop. To his credit, he managed to hold out a few minutes longer.

During this time, Tails told Shadow and Sonic that they'd done an excellent job. With a snap of his fingers, the rings he'd locked onto both of them faded away.

As they came for the first time in who even knew how long, they let out cries of relief so intense it send a shudder through Silver, who's body was desperate on a primal level for the same satisfaction.

Sonic and Shadow more or less collapsed from the pleasure, though Tails refilled them with energy with naught but another snap, preventing them from fainting. At his order, Shadow moved over to Silver, wrapping his lips around his cock. After a few more moments, nor his body or mind were strong enough to hold out any longer.

"I-I'm your girl.." Silver said, "P-please.. I promise, I-I promise I'm yours forever, I'm yours, m-may I please c-cum for being a good girl?" He questioned.

Grinning, Tails rammed one last time into his ass, unloading this thickest, hottest orgasm of the day into Silver as he allowed the ring to vanish from his cock. Silver practically screamed as he dumped his release into Shadow's throat, his entire body writhing from the satisfaction, mind cracking apart from it.

Tails slid out of Silver's asshole, giving Knuckles and Silver the same energy recharge as Sonic and Shadow, so despite their fractured minds they could still stand at attention. He sat down nearby, still solid cock standing at attention.

On Tails' order, all four of them crawled over, beginning to kiss, lick, and suck along his shaft and his balls, all of them submissively following his orders without question.

Tails smiled in satisfaction as he looked over the four of the them. He had all the males he wanted. Now, he thought, it was time to move on the girls~


	3. Chapter 3

Contrary to what he had believed at first, Chaos Tails' power was not yet infinite.

As it stood, though it would take an exorbitant amount of power, he was still classifiable as a mortal being.

Seeking to change this-and to add one or two new members to his growing harem-Tails sought out the only thing missing from him. When his experiment had gone haywire, he had not absorbed everything.

The chaos emeralds, both ethereal and natural, had fused with him yes. The Master Emerald though, that had been sent away at the last moment, a sort of automatic failsafe teleportation. Even if Tails wasn't capable of sensing where it was though, it wasn't hard to tell where it would have gone.

Sure enough, as Tails and his harem appeared on Angel Island, he could feel the infinite energy of the Master Emerald in the center.

They made their way across the island, Tails suppressing the chaos energy within his body so the de facto guardian of the emerald wouldn't be able to sense him as he approached. As it happened, though might not have needed to bother with the stealth, as when he got within line of sight, he saw that the guardian was otherwise distracted.

Tikal the echidna, slightly time displaced guardian of the Master Emerald, was currently in the middle of a battle with Rouge the bat. No doubt the jewel thief had been waiting for Knuckles to no longer be guarding the emerald so she could steal it from a less prepared protector.

She had slightly underestimated Tikal's abilities it seemed, but not by much. Regardless, whether or not Rouge would have successfully taken the Master Emerald or been driven off by Tikal would never be known, as within moments both of them were incapacitated.

On Tails' order, Silver telekinetically sent Rouge into one of the alert's stone pillars to knock her to the ground, Knuckles knocking the wind out of Tikal with a swift strike to her gut. She doubled over, caught off guard by the damage as well as who it had come from.

"Sorry," Knuckles said, his voice dull and mechanical on account of his broken mind, "Master ordered it."

"M… master?" Tikal questioned. Knuckles pointed to Tails, who was already standing in front of the Master Emerald. Tikal tried to get out words of warning, questions, and when Tails reached out to touch the emerald, even pleas, but barely any managed to escape her lips and none that did were listened to.

Tails touched the emerald, sapping the energy from it. It was an intense experience, even after the initial explosion he'd experienced.

His entire body shuddered as he felt the energy to flow into his body, an aura of pure white beginning to emanating from him as he did. Soon, the Master Emerald's glow had faded to nothing, the once great item now little more than a stone on the ground, Hyper Chaos Tails growing used to the new power he now commanded.

Mentally, he couldn't believe how arrogant he'd been before. With this level of power, he could annihilate the level of power he'd been at before. Tails ordered the boys to fuck amongst each other as he looked to Rouge and Tikal.

The boys didn't question the order, immediately pawing at each other for pleasure, Knuckles forcing Silver's face to the dirt and slamming into her ass aggressively as Sonic and Shadow laid together, forming a sixty-nine to suck each other heatedly. The heated sight was more than enough to dry the eye, but even with that the girls were both attempting to flee within moments of it started.

Tails continued to watch them. He did not seem to move at all, and yet the energy he sent in their direction blasted their clothing off instantly, the fabric burning away to nothing once it was off of their bodies. It happened so fast they were barely aware it happened for the first few seconds.

And by the time they were, there was already more to worry about, such as the cuffs that were appearing from nothing to find them, locking their hands behind their back and, in Tikal's case, locking her legs together as well. Rouge's wings were also locked together to prevent her flying, and as that had been precisely what she'd been about to do, both of them fell to the ground at the same time.

Rouge, still having her legs free, attempted to get to her feet to run off, but Tails' grip on her was inescapable. He pulled her back without touching her at all, Rouge helping in surprise as she was dragged across the ground and lifted into the air. Tails' two tails wrapping around her ankles and holding her legs as far apart as he could make them go. Rouge was quite flexible, and Tails was able to force her into a full split easily.

She continued to squirm and try to break free, but she wouldn't even pull her powerful legs free from his tails, the rest of her had no chance of getting out of his seemingly mystical hold on her body. Tails licked his lips as he looked over her naked body, reaching out and groping her sizable breasts.

He still remembered that combat tournament from years back now. Remembered how excited he'd been to prove he could actually fight. Remembered how Rouge had cheated him out a victory, used her body to charm to fluster him and then throw him out of the ring, leaving him both ashamed of the loss as well as hot and bothered.

Rouge yelped as Tails' groping grew more intense, starting to hurt her body as he fondled her tits with no gentleness to speak of. Energy flowed through his fingers and into her skin, increasing the painful stimulation and making her body grow more sensitive as he continued to work her over.

Rouge grit her teeth, knowing she couldn't struggle free now and not believing for a second she could talk her way out of this.

She was almost glad when Tails grew tired of simply touching and instead pulled her hips down, spearing her on his cock.

She gasped, instantly realizing that this was going to be worse than she'd realized. Tails' member had only grown now that he'd absorbed the Master Emerald.

Actually.. At this point it might have been fair to assume he just had complete control over his own matter. Rouge wasn't sure, all she knew was that when she felt his solid member against her, she momentarily thought Tails was attempting to push an entire bar-stool into her cunt.

Tails grunted as his log of a cock began to stretch Rouge, forcing her body to take him inch by inch.

Given that, if he so desired he could have completely obliterated her body with a single movement of his hips from this angle, so no amount of tightness actually slowed his cock as he pushed deeper into her, watching her stomach bulge and steadily grow more out of shape as Tails fed his cock into her.

Rouge's eyes started to roll back in her head from the rough rutting, though this earned her a stinging slap across the face to keep her conscious as he hilted himself inside of her, holding still for just long enough to let Rouge's body relax before beginning to pump his hips rapidly, pounding her body like a piece of cheap meat.

Considering how hard her mind broke within seconds of this, she more or less was now. The last sensation she was consciously aware of was her body clenching around the rod she'd been made into a cock sock for, cumming from the powerful rutting.

It was painfully intense, but any pleasure at all was a relief in those moments before her mind shattered, leaving nothing but a mindless servant for Tails to use as he saw fit.

Tikal, arms and legs bound, was still attempting to escape, crawling along the ground as the rough sex continued.

The boys hadn't had their orders changed and so didn't attempt to stop her, still fucking. Silver groaned around Knuckles' cock as Sonic and Shadow's pumped up into her asshole, members working the group bitch's hole over together as Knuckles' fucked her skull.

Tikal didn't stop to watch, continuing to drag her naked body across the ground in the hopes of escaping while they were all distracted.

Unfortunately, between her limbs being bound and the cuffs being so heavy, she barely made it ten feet away before Tails finished with Rouge. He allowed the bat girl to drop to the ground, cunt and ass both stuffed full.

Tails made a slight movement with his finger, dragging Tikal all the way back across the ground rather than levitate her as a punishment. Tails picked her up from the ground and turned her so she was facing away from him.

Unlike Rouge, Tikal continued to struggle despite the hopelessness, but it did her no good as Tails bent her over the defunct Master Emerald, his monster of a member pressing against her as the briefest of warnings before he slammed into her.

Tikal didn't have Rouge's restraint, screaming out as she was penetrated. Tails hadn't been expecting Tikal to be a virgin, though he supposed it made sense. He didn't stop, though in a minor mercy used his powers to nullify the pain of this being her first time.

Tikal would only feel pleasure. If anything though, this made it worse for her. Shame at enjoying the powerful fucking flooded her mind as she was fucked like a common slut against a once divine object.

She tried to focus mentally, but the pleasure was too intense. She couldn't help enjoying it, tears filling her eyes as her screams became less desperate and fearful and more filled with pleasure. Tails didn't let up, drilling her harder against the emerald as he saw, heard, and felt how much Tikal wanted it, whether she liked that she wanted it or not.

As Tails' fucking gradually chipped away at Tikal's mind, Tails mused on his new power. This, he felt, had been an excellent test drive. After this, it would be time to get down to business.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails had decided that Angel Island would be the capital of what would soon be his kingdom. Once he actually began demonstrating his power, territories began surrendering immediately, his kingdom growing like a wildfire across Mobius.

His first true demonstration of power had been the defeat and more importantly death of Robotnik. It hadn't been a fight so much as a calamity. There was nothing left of him, his base, or his army aside from a head kept to prove he had been killed.

His influence only seemed to grow by the hour now, Tails not even needing to be present for an entire army to surrender. This provided Tails plenty of time to focus on the pleasures of his harem.

Currently, Tails sat on his throne, enjoying the feeling of his harem pets' tongues working along his cock. Tikal and Shadow worked along his length as Silver tended to his balls, all three working diligently to serve their master. He would find some way to reward them later.

Well, all but Silver, who's mind broken state went far deeper than any of the others.

Nothing inside anymore but the knowledge that he was Tails' pretty girl fuck toy. Tails relished the pleasure, savoring it, and looking up as Knuckles and Rouge came to him, having successfully captured the targets he'd requested.

Sally Acorn, Sonia Hedgehog, and Fiona Fox were thrown in front of him.

He smiled at this, having his pets stop and telling them to instead reward Knuckles and Rouge. They set to this task, Tikal mounting Knuckles as Silver switched to licking his sac instead, Shadow and burying his tongue in Rouge's pussy to eat her out.

They both moaned, thanking their master as he approached the new captives. These would do well he thought, these he would breed. Sonia squirmed in the restraints, unable to reach her medallion. She could see her brother.

Sonic was standing by Tails' throne as a sort of knight. Tails pointed to her, blasting away the restraints and the clothing beneath, leaving the hedgehog princess naked in front of him.

With another movement her wrists and ankles were locked in place by manacles she couldn't even see or feel, her limbs simply stuck there as though she was suffering extremely localized sleep paralysis. Tails lined up to her pussy, slamming into her with the same brutal strength he used to dismantle enemy combatants.

Sonia screamed, feeling his cock pushing into her womb mercilessly. She cried out to Sonic, begging her brother to help her. They may have argued often, but they were still family, they still loved each other.

Surely he would save her. But when she looked to her brother, her heart fell as she saw him not rushing to help her, but instead moaning as he stroked his solid cock, masturbating to the sight.

Tails mentally ordered him mentally to pleasure himself to the sight, specifically to get himself ready to help. Sonic's mind was far too broken to disobey, even when it was his own sister being victimized in front of him. Sonia began to sob as she was drilled, her sounds drowned out by all the moaning around them.

Tails turned them around, moving the chaos energy manacles so he could lay on his back, hammering up into Sonia's cunt now with her ass facing towards her brother. At Tails' order, Sonic began to approach his sister, giving Sonia's plump ass a hard smack and watching it jiggle as she whimpered before lining him hard member up between her ass cheeks.

"S-S-Sonic, please don't do this! Snap out of it!" Sonia pleaded.

It was no use, Sonic slamming his cock to the base inside of her, making her scream out in a combination of overwhelming pain and pleasure.

Whether it was that which broke her mind or the realization that her own brother was the one now ruthlessly pounding her ass, none can say.

But she was most certainly broken, her eyes glazing over within moments. Which may well have been to her luck, as by the time Tails came, unloading thick, hot (and thanks to his new powers, unbelievably potent) seed into her womb she was already long gone mentally. Her body was slumping between him and Sonic, only held up by the manacles.

Tails removed them, letting Sonia collapse onto his body, his cock moved in and out of her only by the movement of Sonic's thrusts into her ass.

He enjoyed this for a few moments before teleporting out from beneath her, mentally ordering Sonic not to stop drilling Sonia's ass until he was quite sure she wouldn't be able to move for a full day. He appeared in front of Sally, lifting her up onto her feet and blasting her clothes and restraints off as well.

Unlike with Sonia though, he didn't then replace her restraints with his own. Instead, he simply leaned in, reaching around to grab her by her tight, firm ass, and pulled her into a deep, passionately loving kiss.

This more than caught Sally off guard given everything that was happening, and she looked at him questioningly.

Tails smiled back at her, explaining, "I don't wish to hurt you. You'll need to be broken of course, same as the others, but after all the time you spent taking care of me when I was weak, you've more than earned the chance to enjoy it first."

Sally was still surprised. Considering what he'd done to Sonic and Tikal, Sally wouldn't have thought he was even still aware he knew these people.

But evidently he was well aware of their past and it was just his mindset that had changed. Perhaps it was out of wanting to stall for time to make a plan later, perhaps she had accepted the helplessness of the situation, or perhaps she did genuinely want it as well, but whatever the reason, Sally responded by leaning in and returning Tails' kiss, moaning softly against him as her breasts pressed to his chest and he continued to grope her ass.

Tails ran both his hands and his two tails along Sally's body, letting a small, controlled current of chaos energy throw around them as a field. It flowed through Sally's fur and skin not as a painful shock like it normally did, but rather as a strange, ethereal massage, all tension in Sally's body releasing at once as waves of pleasure washed over her.

She nearly same right then and there, and and did after Tails' hands found their way to her nipples and his tail tips to her clit, sending the same pleasure current through the more sensitive areas as well. Her entire body shook, a low groan escaping her as she went over the edge. Tails caught her as her legs nearly gave out beneath her, unused to climaxes of such intensity.

She'd have to grow use to them soon Tails thought with a grin. She was already panting from the single release. Not wanting to completely overwhelm her just yet, Tails allowed some energy to essentially pour from himself into her, instantly refilling her stamina. She was surprised by the sudden feeling of energy, and she held onto Tails tighter now, asking him to break her, wanting to be his.

Whatever her motivation had been, her mind was already more than a little melded from the pleasure he'd given her.

He smiled at this, lining up to her entrance. She was sopping wet from the previous release. In addition to his member, his tails had reached around her, and were now both lined up to her back entrance.

He rammed into both sides at once, plunging deeper into both holes and stretching her more than she'd ever felt from anyone else.

His powers let him nullify the pain she'd have otherwise felt from such powerful fucking, leaving her only with pleasure that left her screaming in abject delight as her body was manipulated.

She writhed in pleasure within Tails' grip, no longer able to care about her kingdom, about anything but getting more of this pleasure. She came within seconds of this, another climax brewing within moments of that.

Tails didn't stop, continuing to hammer her from either side, Tails lifting her off the ground with the force of the thrusts alone. She made it about eight orgasms in before completely breaking mentally, Tails reaching a second orgasm slightly after she did.

He didn't need the second to make certain she would be knocked up, but it felt good to pump her even more full with his thick cum. She collapsed to the ground, broken and unconscious. Tails turned his attention now to Fiona, a mix of lust and hatred in his eyes. Fiona gulped, knowing full well what the expression meant.

Just as he had remembered Sally's kindness, so to did he remember Fiona's cruelty. Unlike Rouge, who simply been a bit of a bitch to him, Fiona had broken his heart, humiliated him, and after that, beaten him physically out of not but spite.

She'd chosen Scourge, she'd chosen evil, and left Tails to rot. She'd pay for those choices now, and she knew it.

She briefly considered trying to convince him that she had been under the effects of some kind of mind control at the time. It wouldn't be completely unbelievable, almost everyone in Knothole had been brainwashed at some point or another.

But her skull began to throb with pain before she could say anything, Tails making it quite clear he was capable of assessing her thoughts. She whimpered, closing her eyes and simply hoping it happened fast.

She felt her clothes and restraints burn away from her body. But what she didn't feel was the metaphysical locks he placed on her body, rendering her incapable of cumming. No matter how much stimulation she felt, no matter how badly she needed to cum, release would never come to her, nor would the physical desire for it ever leave her.

He also placed a boon to her mind so she wouldn't break no matter how much pain or pleasure she felt. She would be trapped in a sort of limbo as Tails began to fuck her more brutally than he had even used Silver.

He didn't plan on letting her break until she came, nor letting her cum until she begged for him to let her.

Hell, even when she did beg it would be at least a full day of fucking before he was done using her.


	5. Chapter 5

Mobius belonged to Tails. Every continent, every zone, every realm within the world was his now.

Taking over, with his level of power, had been easy. No hero or villain from the main planet or from the space around had been able to do anything even slow him down.

Time travel, reality warping, super speed or strength, mental attacks, all fell before him. And yet a resistance remained. He'd found and broken it several times, taking more and more of its members as he did.

Blaze the cat, Bunnie Rabbot, Cream and Vanilla, Marine the raccoon, Shade the echidna, Mighty the Armadillo, Honey the cat, and so on and so on. By the reports of his scouts, there were only three left now.

Sticks the badger and Wave the swallow, lead by Amy Rose.

Amy's invisibility technique let her gather information without being sensed so she knew where to go and when to avoid capture, especially when aided by Wave's information gathering, Sticks' unpredictable movements, and Amy's return to the use of tarot cards that had lead to her initially meeting Sonic in the first place.

Tails grit his teeth at the thought of Sonic. He'd either overestimated how broken Sonic had been, or underestimated how much he'd cared for Amy before all this started. When it had become clear how difficult Amy and her group would be to capture, Tails had sent Sonic after her. If anyone could catch up to and overpower her, it would have been him.

Tails hadn't been wrong, he had in fact gotten to Amy's group and utterly defeated them… only to let them go at the last minute. Something had woken up in Sonic, and he'd felt the need to let them escape. Whatever had lit up inside him had been thoroughly crushed upon his return.

After realizing what he had done, Tails had punished him more brutal than he had anyone up to that point, showing Sonic the extent of his powers. He'd used his power to keep Sonic alive, but had made sure he could feel every moment of the pain. Sonic's mind wasn't just broken now, it was annihilated.

He was a Sonic the hedgehog shaped ragdoll now and not much else, even his physical abilities now permanently weakened by how ruthlessly Tails had drilled him. But he was satisfied that he would not be betrayed again, as Tails had made it extremely clear to everyone that they would be next if they so much as considered thinking about betraying him for even an instant.

With no way one left to conquer, and no way of knowing where to begin looking for Amy, Tails spent his days mostly just enjoying the pleasure brought by his wives; or at least from his captured breeding whores.

He was asleep now, not needing to rest in the slightest, but enjoying it on occasion. As he did so though, the three remaining rebels snuck inside.

They had been biding their time, gathering resources so they would be able to infiltrate Tails' base on Angel Island. That'd had the equipment to do so for over a month before they actually did, but none of them were willing to get anywhere near Tails without having a method of killing him.

But now… they felt like they finally had one.

They snuck onto the island, Wave hacking into the computer systems to disable defensive technology while Amy used her invisibility to take down guards silently.

She hadn't been used to stealth, but she'd gotten used to it over the last few months. Sticks shakily held onto the old stone jar that contained their last hope for salvation over whatever the fuck their former friend had become.

When Wave gave the signal, Sticks advanced through the now unguarded path towards Tails' sleeping quarters, Wave following her and meeting with Amy on the way in towards their target.

On the occasions that Tails did decide to sleep, he did so alone, in a room where none were permitted to be.

None of them had any plan for what to do after Tails was dead. They were hoping that, with the chaos god forcing them to do his bidding gone, the army that had been serving beneath Tails would simply disband. If not, Amy supposed she'd spend her last hours taking out as many of the bastards as she could.

Regardless, they were inside now, and they had a job to do. Of course, there were the issue of actually getting into his room. Wave couldn't hack into a door that wasn't;t mechanical.

Hell it wasn't even locked, just built so heavy you'd need either teleportation or herculean strength to get passed it, and there was no way to get passed without making yourself known.

Thankfully though, Amy had precisely that. She might not have been as strong as some of the others, but she'd proven how hard her hammer could hit more than once.

There wouldn't be any stealth from this point on, and they'd just have to hope Sticks could throw the jar accurately. Amy took a deep breath as she got into position, Sticks doing to same behind her.

There was a brief, silent, still moment. And then Amy's hammer hit the wall with enough force to level a city block, shattering the stone with all the grace and subtly of a tactical nuke and clearing a path for Sticks to chuck the jar inside.

Tails was, of course, woken up by the powerful hammer strike, but by the time he sat up, the jar was already shattering on the ground in front of him, the viscus, water-like substance within spring up and wrapping around him.

Chaos, the immortal god of the choa composed of pure, liquid chaos energy, completely ensnared Tails. He was by hurt him, as any and all chaos energy he used would just be absorbed; and all of Tails power came from such.

As much as all three had long since given up trying to save Tails, this very much being an assassination, none had it in them to actually watch as Chaos flowed like water into Tails' body through his nose and mouth, converting his entire body to liquid from the inside out.

Tails struggled and thrashed back and forth before finally collapsing on the floor, laying still.

After he remained still for a few solid moments, Amy approached slowly, her hammer at the ready just in case. She knelt down to the body, putting her fingers to his neck.

She turned to Wave and Sticks, "No pulse," She said, seeing the relief spread over them as it filled her as well, "It's over."

No sooner had the words left her mouth did they prove to be incorrect. Tails sprung up suddenly, striking Amy in the crotch and sending her flying across the room, holding up his other hand and sending a wave of chaos energy that bound Wave and Sticks to the wall.

Tails spat out Chaos, who took a strangely more feminine looking form on the floor, one that looked to have been battered. Chaos' face already had little expression to it, so it was quite unsettling when Amy could still see how broken Chaos was from the look alone.

"Bring them here." Tails ordered dismissively, Chaos turning and sending out watery tentacles that reeled Amy, Wave, and Sticks over to him, forcing them to kneel down, bound in front of him.

"How.. how are you alive!?" Amy requested, tears welling in her eyes. Tails smirked, "It wasn't a terrible idea," Tails praised, "It would have definitely worked. If I hadn't already known. It was coming."

Seeing the look of shock and confusion on their faces, Tails explained, "Don't too angry at Vanilla ladies, she held out for quite awhile. The things I had to threaten to do to Cream before she gave in even kind of gross me out."

Tails chuckled, "Didn't stop me from doing them anyway mind you, the look on Vanilla's face while I broke Cream's tight little body was just too fucking good to pass up~ and with the information ahead of time, I was able to do a little research, learn how to control Chaos as easily as chaos energy."

Tails held out his hand, Chaos flowing to him, wrapping around him like an organic armor, connected to his mind and body so he could control it with only thoughts and even feel through it if so he chose.

He snapped, the clothing of his three new slaves, the last of the rebellion, were stripped down, his twenty four inch cock throbbing and raring to go as eight equally thick tentacles sprouted from his new organic armor. Time to have a little fun to celebrate his official victory~

* * *

 **Next up, the finale chapter, as the patron requested a sixth chapter instead of a oneshot ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty, time for the final chapter. If you're curious, the reason it extended to six chapters rather than five is the patron requesting an additional chapter rather than a oneshot. In any event, lets finish this off shall we~?**

* * *

Tails looked over the world he had conquered.

The entirety of Mobius was under his rule. All sources of chaos energy were imbued within him. All threats had been brutally annihilated, and his harem was as large and full of wonderfully mind broken men and women who could sate his every lustful desire. And yet still he yearned for more.

What more could he want? The entire world was literally at his command. There was nothing more to gain. Or… was there…? After some time, a smile came to Tails lips. He had conquered this world, yes. But there were other worlds.

More to conquer, more to expand into, more men and women to claim as his breeding pets. Yes, this would do quite nicely. Travel between worlds was not easy of course, but he was not so weak as he had been in the past. Now it would merely take a snap of the fingers to tear open the fabric that separated different worlds.

And he knew exactly where he wanted to go first. Chris Thorndyke, eighteen years old and currently alone in the lab that he had set up in his basement, was not expecting much excitement that particular night. He most certainly was not expecting a hole to open in reality itself, what looked like an army of animalian humanoids flooding out of it. Chris was in a fearful panic at what was happening, or at least he was until he was who was coming.

He smiled in excitement as he saw Tails exit the portal. He wasn't quite sure what this army was, but if Tails was here, and was here wearing a smile, it must have been good news. He couldn't believe they had finally found a way back through the worlds.

He rushed over to Tails, "Tails, what's happened? I can't believe it, I'm so happy to see you!"

Chris' smile melted into an expression of pain as Tails' foot connected with his crotch, dropping the young man painfully.

"I'm happy to see you to," Tails says, voice unsettlingly calm despite his violence.

He snapped his fingers, Chris' clothing burning away instantly, leaving his young, tight body exposed, "You're the perfect first human for me to take~" He purred, letting out his impossibly long cock, already standing at attention.

Chris' eyes, only just opened after having shut tight from the pain, now widened in shock and fear as he saw the monster of a rod that was being lined up to his virgin entrance.

Chris tried to get out a word in edgewise, a question of why Tails was acting like this, a plea for him to stop, but nothing coherent managed to get out before Tails slammed his massive rod inside, and certainly nothing coherent was going to come out afterwards, with Tails' thick pole stretching Chris' wonderfully tight entrance, forcing deeper with impossible strength and brutality. Chris squirmed desperately, but no matter how he thrashed about he never seemed able to completely dislodge himself from Tails.

It was quite impossible for him to escape Tails' grasp, but Tails found it amusing to watch him struggle; not to mention his movements only made his ass feel even better as it gripped his cock.

Tails needed only move his hips with the slightest of effort to bring out an ear piercing shriek or deafening silence from Chris, his rod pummelling his sensitive asshole more and more aggressively, letting the others watch as he went to town on him, not slowing, the only mercy coming in the form of one of his tails gently gently rubbing against Chris' cock, sending a small amount of pleasure.

But even this was done as a form of torture, Chris' eyes tearing up in shame as he felt any pleasure while this was happening to him, not wanting it in the slightest.

Tails' tail went from rubbing to stroking when Chris' member fully hardened, wrapping around it and pumping along his respectable length. Tails continued to pound into him, moaning as he fed his rod deeper into him, loving how his walls gripped his cock, practically sucking him in. Hell, he was basically begging for it at this point.

As Chris struggled on the floor, pain growing from Tails forcing what felt like the length of an actual tree into his asshole, he looked at the troops Tails had brought through with him.

Among the other Mobians, he noticed the familiar face of his old best friend, though its eyes looked far away and empty, he still recognized them.

"S-Sonic!" He called out, "Sonic, help me! I-it hurts so much!" He begged and pleaded, tears streaming down his face as his ass was drilled. Sonic stood still, not even responding, forcing himself not to hear it. He was well and truly broken after the punishment he'd gotten for letting Amy away in the past.

If not for that brutal punishment, Sonic might have attempted to help his old friend. But now.. He simply stood and watched as Tails rooted his cock deeper, Chris' stomach bulging from the massive member ramming into him.

Tails, seeing Sonic's well trained loyalty not break, grinned. He figured Sonic deserved a little reward-even if he was far to mentally broken to actually feel anything at all from it.

He ordered Sonic over to him, "Chris is making a lot of noise, mind plugging up his mouth for me~?" Tails ordered. Sonic didn't hesitate, nor even think, as he immediately moved to follow his order.

Chris watched in horror as Sonic moved in front of him, taking ahold of his head and lining up his slowly stiffening member to Chris' lips. Tails slammed his cock hard to the base, finally bottoming out in Chris.

Fatal damage was only prevented by Tails' powers extending to Chris, as there was little fun in rutting corpses. Chris gasped in pain as he felt it though, and with his mouth open, Sonic thrust forward and began fucking the human's throat.

Chris was now trapped on a spitroast, rutted from both sides like a piece of cheap beef, his body growing weaker and weaker as the two of them pounded harder into him.

Sonic's cock took much less time than Tails' had to hilt inside Chris' warm, wet throat, his crotch pressed hard against Chris' face as he fucked his once best friend like a common whore.

Tails grunted, cumming hard into Chris' ass, causing his body to bloat even more. Tails didn't stop, pumping in even harder now as his Chaos formed tentacles began to extend, merging together into a single massive second cock, matching his first in size.

Tails pulled all the way back out, lining up both of his cocks to Chris' ass. Even as hard as Chris was gaping from the first round of fucking, the size and length of the two cocks lined up together made it look like Tails was about to try forcing a bar stool into the poor boy.

Quite frankly it might have been slightly less painful to take the bar stool, if less survivable without Tails' energy keeping Chris going in spite of the searing, mind shattering pain that accompanied the two cocks forcing the inner walls of the human apart hard and ruthlessly as Sonic's member unloaded thick, musky cum down Chris' throat.

It wouldn't have taken long for this to break anyone, but ironically it was Sonic's actions that extended the torture of his friend. Tails didn't want a single shred of defiance left in anyone anymore, and spent an entire week pounding Chris' body.

Tails' energy flooded over Chris more each day, converting it so it didn't need food or water to survive, only cum; of which he was given gallons per day. Everyday Tails told Chris that he was to be one of his girls, a cum whore, nothing else.

He promised him that the pain would stop the moment he admitted he was nothing but a brainless cum slut girl. Saying precisely that after the end of the week of rutting may have been the last sentient act of Chris' life, his mind shattering into too many pieces to ever recover shortly after.

Tails, happy with the victory over Chris' mind, decided to celebrate with an extra day of rutting before moving out. Thankfully, he hadn't just been having fun over those seven days.

As he'd broken Chris, his armies had spread throughout the city, then the state, then the country, continent, and more and more out in every direction.

Tails' mind, so high above that of a mortal being at this point thanks to the amount of energy flowing through him, was able to fully enjoy the fun with the broken boy toy formally known as Chris while also ordering his troops telepathically.

And even with his attention divided and his power being spend breaking Chris, they were still winning at an unprecedented rate, toppling enemy armies like dominos.

Only one stood strong against the Mobian army, one Tails had decided to leave until he was done with Chris so he could focus on it himself in person. This primary holdout that required Tails' personal attention were the forces of Soleanna, the forces of Princess Elise.

Said princess had, even as Tails left the basement Chris now lay mindless on the floor of, sent word of wanting to meet on neutral territory. She wanted to try and talk peace, as she knew a battle would only result in more death even if a victory was determined.

Tails smiled, and in a blink, arrived before the princess, who even against her wishes, had been followed by a small army of soldiers just in case. Tails rolled his eyes as he looked them over, and before the princess could begin whatever peacemaking speech she intended to make, he held up his hand, releasing a wave of chaos energy that reduced the entirety of her army to naught but ash. Princess Elise, fear at the strength of her enemy filling her, held back her tears and fell to her knees.

With nothing else left to her, she could do nothing but beg, "Please.. Please stop this senseless violence.. I'll do anything if you'll stop, anything in the world, anything at all.." It took everything Elise had in her to avoid sobbing as she pleaded, fully expecting to meet her death as she did so. She was quite shocked when she was greeted not by death, but with words.

"Anything you say?" Tails questioned her.

Elise nodded vigorously, "Anything. Just please, please stop all of this."

Tails smiled at this, "Well then, I only have one request," He said, "Join my harem. Bare for me children, and there will be no more suffering from war." He promised.

Elise only hesitated for a moment, an instant of doubt in Tails' word and fear at the life she'd be trapped in even if he was telling the truth.

But in that same instant she knew that she had no other choice. He would surely take her body anyway if this was his desire. If there was a chance, no matter how small, that he would keep his word, she knew she had to take it.

"I'll do it," She said, "Take me, just please, no more of this."

"Certainly." Tails said with a grin, a mere thought blasting her clothes off and forcing her body around so she was on her floors, her body now exposed for him.

Tails lined his powerful cock up to her small, unused entrance and slammed into her until now virgin pussy with the might of a god. Her screams would likely have been heard for miles had Tails not already annihilated all living beings in the area.

He grunted as he pushed deeper into her, extending his power to her to keep her from dying from the rough drilling, as he intended on getting much, much rougher.

He pounded deeper, lifting Elise off the ground with his tails as his cock forced in harder with each thrust, the power actually blowing rocks away on the ground as he hilted himself harder, his hands occupying themselves with her formerly untouched tits as his chaos tentacles began to extend as well, snaking across her body to drive into Elise's asshole and mouth, forcing deeper than humanly possible from every direction, Tails grunting in pleasure as he felt through all of them.

But he wanted to add a little more to this, and used his powers to show others what he was doing, broadcasting the brutal breaking of the princess across the world, letting everyone on Earth see what had happened to them, what would happen to them if they did not submit to him. He didn't plan to not take over the entire planet, but he'd promised not to extend the suffering any further than he already had; so he'd simply rely on more psychological tactics from here on out, with the occasional instant incineration of enemy troops. There was no suffering in an instant death after all.

Tails let Elise know what he was doing, letting her know everyone was watching, able to see as he fucked her like a common slut, moving her body into sluttier positions and pounding with as much power as he could without permanently ruining her body.

Tails wanted to put on a good show after all, knowing that while most would be cowering from this scene, there were bound to be a few who lingered to watch and indulge their more deviant sides, watching and pleasuring themselves to the sight of such a regal and innocent woman being so thoroughly and completely brutalized.

It didn't take nearly as long to break Elise as it had Chris. Perhaps her mind was less secure, perhaps it was because of how much more aggressive he was being, pumping orgasm after orgasm into her rather than letting them build, her body plumping up more and more as she was filled up several times over with his thick, powerful seed. Perhaps the final straw that ruined her mind though was Tails switching something in her brain, turning all the pain she felt into pleasure.

No human could handle that much for that long, her body writhing in a blissful agony as she came non-stop for hours from the plowing, rending her mind completely.

As with Tails, he continued to pound into her for hours afterwards as well, making sure she was truly his, and letting the world watch the princess moan out and plead for him to rape her harder like the breeding slut his manipulation had reduced her to.

Tails happily obliged her, using her body like a living onahole and cumdump, filling her up more and more and more until her body physically could not handle anymore… after which he continued for an extra hour for good measure, throwing her to his troops for them to relieve their lusts as a final piece.

Tails watched as they used her like dogs tearing into meat, each wanting to relieve in or on her as Tails kept the broadcast up, Amy and Marine obediently licking and sucking along his cock and sac as he enjoyed the show himself. So truly horrified were they by this broadcast that most of the remaining holdouts surrendered within the day.

A few remained, using princess Elise as a martyr, citing Tails' ruthlessness as precisely the reason they needed to keep fighting, to keep going to the bitter end. Most generals found it difficult to continue giving these speeches when they were given personal broadcasts of what Tails did to their own wives and daughters.

Once or twice he went right for the general themselves, broadcasting the punishment and brutal rutting to all of their troops, and those that kept fighting even after they saw this were instantly obliterated by Tails' enormous might.

Tails' control spread across the planet like a fire after the breaking of Elise, and soon his reign was absolute. Yes, in mere days, Tails had extended his influence over the entire planet with only a few well placed attacks.

His armies had tripled in size thanks to defectors, his harem having quintupled in size. He set to having the humans built him a proper castle from which to rule from, wanting something grand to show the true might he held over the world. This was but one of the many, many worlds he would grow to control.

There would always be more conquest for him, more territory to feed his kingdom, more men and women to fuck, break, breed. He would extend like a plague across the multi-verse, bringing each new world to its knees within a matter of days upon arriving within, even finding a few actually challenging fights here and there as he did so.

But when his earthling castle was done, he took a little time to himself, simply sitting on his throne and basking in his glory, his harem of mobians and humans surrounding him, all broken to his will, some pregnant but all belonging to him.

The reign on Hyperchaos Tails would be eternal and absolute.

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote! I thoroughly hope this story was enjoyed, by the patron at least but hopefully some others also enjoyed it. If so, let me know in the reviews what your favorite parts were, as well as where you think I could improve. I'm always curious to see what people think of my writing.**

 **If you'd like to get your own full story written, either a short one with longer chapters or a long one with shorter chapters, or if you just want to support my writing so I don't have to go on long painful hiatuses anymore, feel free to become a sinfulnature1123 patron ^^**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
